


Exponiendo Infieles

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, YouTube, badabun, basado en el programa, exponiendo infieles, reallity, tv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Basado en el programa de Badabun.Temática: Una conductora busca en la calle a parejas fieles. Les ofrece dinero a las personas a cambio de revisar su celular frente a su pareja.Sumario: Nuestra bella Lizbeth Rodríguez visitó las calles de Seúl en busca de personas fieles para premiarlas por su lealtad, pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría.  ¡Esto se descontroló! Acompaña a Lizbeth en este nuevo episodio y descubre todo lo que pasó.





	Exponiendo Infieles

Exponiendo Infieles

 

Basado en el programa de Badabun.

 

Temática: Una conductora busca en la calle a parejas fieles. Les ofrece dinero a las personas a cambio de revisar su celular frente a su pareja.  

 

Sumario: Nuestra bella Lizbeth Rodríguez visitó las calles de Seúl en busca de personas fieles para premiarlas por su lealtad, pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría.  ¡Esto se descontroló! Acompaña a Lizbeth en este nuevo episodio y descubre todo lo que pasó.

 

Cuando Mark fue al baño de su habitación la puerta estaba cerrada, el espejo del baño todavía húmedo y había dos cepillos de dientes donde sólo estaba el suyo, como si Donghyuck hubiese estado ahí dándose un baño y usando sus cosas apenas hacía unos minutos.

 

Adivinó que tendría una excusa en su teléfono dentro de un rato, como “Tengo clases temprano”, “No le avise a Jeno que no iba a llegar al departamento”, “Tengo que pasear al perro de Renjun”, “No he hecho las compras de la semana”, o algo parecido a eso.

 

Estaba bien con eso sin embargo. No le molestaba tener ese tipo de relación con Donghyuck. Le gustaba que Donghyuck no durmiera con él, es decir si lo había hecho, una vez hace dos meses, pero sólo porque estaba muy borracho como para llegar a su departamento a treinta minutos del suyo.

 

Las cosas con Donghyuck eran sencillas, sin complicaciones. Sólo grandes caricias, tres horas de increíble sexo, una mágica mamada o tal vez dos. Y era genial, la verdad.

 

Nada personal. Nunca sintió las ganas de desayunar con él, de verlo en su cocina burlándose de sus huevos fritos sin aceite, de besarlo despacito mientras esperaban el pan del tostador, o de pasar la tarde mirando películas, o hablar de cosas sin sentido.

 

Tenían suficiente con lo que tenían ahora. Y no quería pasar ese límite, no quería arruinarlo.

 

El mensaje de Donghyuck llegó justo cuando Mark estaba por escribirle.

 

**Hyuck 8:12**

 

Perdón por irme. Estoy citado para el proyecto del profesor Moon.

 

Mark no iba a contestar hasta la tarde o quizás al mediodía. Era fácil para él como lo era para Donghyuck. Mentirse el uno al otro, evitando las partes complicadas, logrando que lo que sea que tenían se volviera una salida de emergencia para ambos cuando no funcionaba con alguna persona.

Tenía sus beneficios, además, como evitar el estrés de los exámenes, subir el estado de ánimo y sentirse satisfecho. Lo que pasaba entre ellos era muy poco para llamarlo relación pero era lo más cercano a una.

 

La cosa es que, Mark decía que estaba bien, que tenía un año sin salir con nadie, que extrañaba el calor humano y siempre había sabido que Donghyuck era muy bueno para calentarlo y besarlo.

 

Donghyuck por su parte, decía que podían intentarlo, que podría enseñarle alguno que otro truco que había aprendido en el pasado para ver si funcionaba y le gustaba, entonces así, él pudiera utilizarlo a su favor.

 

La verdad era que, si ambos detenían una sesión de besos en el piso frío de la habitación de Donghyuck para ponerle nombre a lo que tenían, lo más seguro es que, no iban a llegar a ningún acuerdo.

 

Donghyuck no era un idiota, sabía que Mark no estaba enamorado de él. Y Mark nunca podría decir a la luz del día que le gustaba Donghyuck, el ex de su mejor amigo.

 

**Mark 12:50**

Jeno me invitó a su departamento después de clases para terminar una tarea ¿vas a estar ahí?

 

**Hyuck 12:54**

 

Lo dudo. Hay un nuevo entrenador en la cancha (Envió una foto como evidencia) pero diviértanse, sin mi. Si encargan pizza dile que me guarde un poco :)  

 

**Mark 12:59**

 

No será divertido sin ti :(

 

**Hyuck 1:10**

 

También tengo ganas de verte :(

 

**Mark 1:19**

 

Estoy en la esquina de la universidad esperando el autobús. Puedes llegar en minutos.

 

Hyuck 1:22

 

Ok. Las ganas de verte pueden seguir hasta el próximo viernes. Resistiré ;)

 

**Mark 1:27**

 

Si vienes. Haré que valga la pena ;)

 

Hyuck 1:27  

 

O: estás seguro?

 

Mark 1:29

 

Ven a descubrirlo ;)

 

**Hyuck 1:30**

 

Estoy detrás de ti. Voltea.

 

Mark terminó de leer y siguió sus instrucciones para encontrarlo caminando hacía él, vestido con el uniforme, enfrente del letrero que decía solo para bicicletas, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, una sonrisa rebelde que no se dejaba ocultar y si miraba con cuidado, en su cuello tenía tatuada su boca por lo que pasó anoche.

 

Apenas estuvo a centímetros de él, no dudó en tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo hacia la pared más escondida del primer edificio que encontró.

 

Hubo un silencio agradable entre ellos, Mark sonrió en automático al verlo ahí de pie. Sin pedir permiso, sus manos ya habían tomado su rostro para acercarlo en un beso. Sentía las manos de Donghyuck abrazar su espalda mientras su boca hacía sonidos por el beso que lo tomó por sorpresa.

 

Donghyuck sonrió después de separarse, sin soltarlo del estómago. Lentamente pero con seguridad buscó otro beso pero esta vez más corto y por iniciativa propia. Así fueron segundos Mark necesito apoyó en la pared para pasear sus manos por sus piernas y cargarlo. Donghyuck trepó y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza casi con la misma fuerza en la que sus piernas abrazaron la cadera de Mark.

 

Mark tenía cosquillas por los besos porque no dejaba de reírse cuando tomaban aire.

 

—¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche? —preguntó Donghyuck, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. —No me hagas esto, es la una de la tarde y yo todavía tengo que volver a la universidad —  le suplicó, pero Mark ya estaba tocando sus muslos, acariciando su espalda y dibujando con su lengua el contorno del lunar en su cuello.

Si había ruido alrededor nunca sospecharon nada. Tampoco voltearon para ver qué estaba pasando. Honestamente había un huracán atravesando su cuerpo en dos. Mark ya le estaba besando de nuevo la boca y Donghyuck estaba muy feliz con la cabeza en alto. 

 

—¡Hey amigos! ¡Amigos! — gritó una rubia con un  micrófono, acercándose hacia ellos, con tres cámaras detrás de ella, interrumpiendo el momento.

 

Dejaron de besarse muy rápido. Mark bajó a Donghyuck de inmediato y miró a la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos. La mayoría propios compañeros de la universidad. Incrédulo por la escena que estaban viendo, tanto él como Donghyuck intentaron escuchar lo que ella, una completa desconocida, estaba diciendo.

 

—Amigos ¿ustedes son pareja? — preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Donghyuck miró a Mark antes de contestar y luego hacía ella quien extrañamente se había puesto a un lado de él —No —  le aseguró, para luego saborear sus labios, que todavía  sabían a Mark.

 — ¡Pero yo los vi besándose! ¡No mientas amigo! — retrucó ella, acercando el micrófono.

 

—Espera…— quiso hablar Donghyuck pero fue interrumpido. 

 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —

 

—Donghyuck—

 

—¿Y tú? —

 

—Mark… ¿Porque no están grabando? ¡Eso es ilegal!  — gritó Mark, hacía uno de los camarógrafos que estaba a metros de ellos, con el lente de la cámara sobre sus rostros — ¡Dejen de grabar! Vámonos —  le pidió a Donghyuck, buscando su brazo para salir de esa escena barata de película, con una luz sobre su cara, personas curiosas alrededor y una chica con el escote más provocativo que había visto en toda su vida apunto de entrevistarlos. 

 

—¡Espera amigo! ¿No quieres ganar dinero? —  preguntó ella divertida — Mira yo vengo a regalar dinero a parejas como ustedes… Yo regaló dinero a cambio de que me dejes revisar tu teléfono en delante de él y luego, reviso el teléfono de él es muy fácil. Anímate a jugar amigo, para que lo lleves a comer a un lugar muy lindo y no lo beses así  en plena calle, yo te vi… te lo estabas comiendo amigo —  con la misma actitud relajada y divertida, esta vez miró a Donghyuck para decirle — y tú amigo, yo te vi arriba de él estab—

 

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó de inmediato Donghyuck. —¿Sólo das el dinero por revisar el celular? —

 

—Sí amigo sólo por eso —  

 

Mark y Donghyuck se miraron como si tuvieran que pensarlo antes de participar en esta estupidez. Era dinero extra, al fin de cuentas. Podían usarlo para verse el próximo viernes e ir a cenar juntos. No era una mala idea. Además, si ambos no tenían una relación oficial, no había que molestarse por las cosas que hubiera en el celular el otro.  

 

—¡No lo piensen tanto! ¡Anímense a jugar! —  grito ella emocionada, lista para ofrecer el billete de dos ceros que tenía en la mano.

—¿Es un programa de televisión o algo? —  preguntó curioso Donghyuck.

 

—¡Claro que no! Es para mi canal de youtube, pero esta vez estoy haciendo un especial de parejas internacionales por el catorce de febrero! ¡Dame tu celular, eres el primero! —  

 

—Aceptó, sólo si tu aceptas —  susurró Donghyuck hacía él. Mark asintió no muy seguro, no tenía ni idea de que se trataba esto exactamente, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el dinero.  

—¡Andale amigo! Ya te dio permiso — dijo ella hacía la cámara y luego sonrió hacía él.

 

Donghyuck de mala gana sacó su iphone  del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

 

—Creo que es una mala idea —  confesó Donghyuck, mientras ella ya movía sus dedos en el teléfono.

 

—Cien pesos por tus mensajes de facebook — ofreció ella. Donghyuck dijo que sí sin problema mirándola con cara preocupada — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —  quiso saber. — Me van a decir ahora que no andan, cuando los acabo de ver —

 

—Tenemos horas en realidad  — mintió Mark, y luego volteó a ver a Donghyuck, quien le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero Mark lo estaba ignorando para estar  al pendiente de lo que ella pudiera leer en el celular de Donghyuck.

 

—¡Ah excelente! Así si alguno de los dos es infiel, ya saben en lo que se están metiendo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… —  

 

—¿Te pagan por decir eso? — preguntó Donghyuck juzgando con la mirada.

 

—¿Quién es Jeno? —  quiso saber ella, mirando sus mensajes de facebook.

 

—Es mi compañero de habitación —

 

—¿Tú lo conoces? — le preguntó a Mark.

 

—Sí. Es un amigo de los dos —  contestó.

 

—Ahh… ya entiendo, por eso te pregunta la hora en la qué vas a llegar, y si deja la puerta abierta, ¡me asuste! dije, es el primer mensaje… ¡pensé que te estaba engañando amigo! —  confesó la rubia ante la mirada irritada de los dos, sí era una estupidez — ¿Confías en él, amigo? — Mark miró a Donghyuck pero el menor no le sostuvo la mirada.

 

Mark estaba bien con eso. Mark sabía que Donghyuck no era suyo.

 

—Sí confío — dijo de todas maneras, ganándose una sonrisa de Donghyuck y de la conductora.

 

—Esa es la actitud. ¿Quién es Yangyang? —  preguntó ella — “Nos vemos en la noche, vas a poder o te veré hasta el próximo lunes” ¿Por qué quiere verte en la noche? —

 

—Él es el hermano de mi ex, a veces jugamos futbol juntos —  

 

—¿Y qué más juegan juntos?  — dijo ella intrigada en seguir leyendo en voz alta — Aquí dice “Ven mañana porque hoy no puedo, tengo trabajo, si no quieres ver a mi hermano, te mando la caja con Renjun” —

 

—Es que nos íbamos a ver porque me le vendí unos zapatos — En algún punto de su explicación sus ojos sólo se enfocaron en Mark como el del mayor en los suyos.  — Si ella sigue leyendo, todos los mensajes son iguales, nos vemos los lunes para jugar futbol en la cancha —

 

—Muy bien. No veo nada extraño aquí en facebook. Sus últimas búsquedas en facebook, es sobre pudus en el zoológico, puestas de sol, ¡espera! ¿Quién es Kim Yeri? ¿La conoces, amigo? — preguntó la rubia mostrándole a Mark el nombre completo de la chica en el teléfono —  Le está enviando corazones, a ver amigo… te gustan los hombres o no te gustan —

 

—Es su mejor amiga —  contestó por él Mark.

 

—¡Felicidades amigo! Eres fiel en facebook, vamos a ver si eres infiel en otros lados. ¿Qué quieres revisar? —  le preguntó a Mark — sus mensajes, sus fotos, instagram, ¿tienes whatsapp? —

 

—Sus fotos — contestó, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Donghyuck.

 

—Vamos a ver sus fotos ¡Amigo! —gritó apenas abrió la aplicación —¿Este sin camisa eres tú? — preguntó enseñándole la foto a Mark de Donghyuck — Te ves muy bien amigo, qué se siente tener un novio así? —Mark ya iba a contestar, pero Donghyuck soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza para que no dijera nada — ¡MMM…! ¿Quieres ver o no quieres ver? — le dijo a Mark de repente — tiene fotos con alguien más, ¿está es tu espalda?  — preguntó mostrándole la foto. —Se ve un chico dormido, sin camisa, y él está acostado a su lado, ¿eres tú? —

 

Mark se quedó en un silencio amargo.

 

—No —

 

—Uhhh ya empezamos mal, ¿quién es? — le preguntó a Donghyuck.

 

—Es Yukhei — contestó con simplicidad, como si fuera algo obvio.

 

—¡Ah! ¡No es la única foto! ¡Hay más fotos!   A ver… y ¿estos abrazados en la playa, son ustedes dos?  — preguntó de nuevo al mostrar la foto, Mark no tuvo que contestar, su cara lo decía todo. —También tienen una en una piscina… se están besando ¡Oh no! tiene otra foto donde le está mordiendo los labios, te la enseño —

 

—Es mi ex novio —contestó Donghyuck avergonzado por las cámaras. Y por el papel de novio celoso que estaba actuando Mark muy bien.

 

—Si es tu ex novio ¿porque todavía tienes estas fotos con él? —Donghyuck iba a decirle que porque aún lo seguía queriendo pero esa no era una respuesta para decirla hoy y tampoco mañana —¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Yesta foto?! ¡Están los tres! — dijo sorprendida —¿Lo conoces, a ese tipo… Yukhei? — Mark había comenzado a lamentar estos minutos de su vida. Asintió y ella aceptó eso como respuesta.

 

—Tengo fotos con él porque… sí — dijo y ya era todo.

 

—Ya vimos que sí tiene muchas fotos con su ex ¿tú qué opinas amigo? —

 

—Pues… no sé, ¿porque no las has borrado? — quiso saber él.

 

—Mira aquí hay varias fotos donde aparecen ustedes dos juntos pero están conversando o alguien les tomó fotos de lejos, aquí se ve que están comiendo helado, aquí están tocando instrumentos o cantando juntos o algo así… pero las fotos que tenía con el otro chico, son otra cosa. No te enseñe las fotos, pero vi fotos donde estaban en un sofá, y tu novio estaba en las piernas del otro tipo y parecía que el otro sujeto tenía las manos en su pantalón y tu novio se estaba riendo, luego en la otra foto, este chico, Yukhei estaba mirando a la cámara  y tu novio le estaba besando la mejilla… ¿no te parece extraño que no tenga fotos así contigo?… a mi sí — la chica buscaba una reacción real del chico.

 

En este punto, Donghyuck no lo miraba, ni a las cámaras, sólo quería el dinero e irse rápido de ahí con Mark para continuar con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Las fotos que ella le estaba relatando no era algo que fuera nuevo para Mark, no las había borrado pero y qué. Eso no tenía nada de malo. Guardaba recuerdos.

 

—No importa, estamos bien ¿cierto? — susurró Donghyuck acercándose a él para abrazarlo y esconder su cabeza en su hombro, donde besó dos veces. Mark sintió como palpitó su vena en esa parte, tanto como su corazón al contacto, pero tenía que controlarse, había cámaras, había gente.

 

—Ya vimos que fotos tiene muchas con su ex ¿Vamos a ver whatssap? — preguntó ella y Mark asintió, dejando que Donghyuck lo abrazará. Él también quería oler su ropa. —¿Quieres que busque el nombre de su ex? — sugirió — A ver si todavía siguen hablando, porque a mí se me hace que son muy cercanos —

 

—¡Hey! ¿Cuánto dinero llevamos acumulado en el juego? — gritó Donghyuck.

 

—¡última conversación! ¡Hoy a las nueve de la mañana! — ahora fue ella, la que se quedó con la boca abierta, en shock.

 

Mark empujó a Donghyuck con fuerza para enfocarse en la pantalla del celular y en lo que estaba por leer la conductora, le miró con mucho coraje  para luego preguntar  —¿Estás segura? ¿Hoy a las nueve de la mañana? — 

 

—¡Amigo dime si eres infiel, sino para ni meterme a los mensajes! —le pidió ella.

 

—¡Hazlo! — exigió Mark, irritado.

 

—¡Mark! ¿Por qué estás actuando, así? — preguntó confundido, acercándose de nuevo a él con toques gentiles, como su mano en su hombro y luego en su brazo —  Eh… ¿qué pasa? sólo estamos hablando y ya —

 

—Estoy buscando desde arriba para entender la conversación… a ver aquí dice, “¿Porqué te fuiste con Mark el sábado, ahora son amigos?” — ella detuvo la lectura —A él te conoce — Donghyuck suspiró frustrado mientras ella seguía leyendo — “Y él, le contesta, ¿por qué te molesta? solo somos amigos, vive cerca de mi casa, no tengo porque darte explicaciones” — Ella se quedó boca abierta. —Le dices que no tienes porque darle explicaciones pero ya se la diste amigo, ¿andas con los dos o qué? —

 

—Mejor ya dame mi celular — le pidió amablemente.

 

Pero tanto Mark como ella estaban enfocados en el teléfono.

 

—¿Estás leyendo amigo? “nada más te aviso, que aunque nos hayamos dado un tiempo por ahora, si me entero que te metiste con mi mejor amigo, en serio, no vamos a volver a estar juntos” ¡HA! ¡Son mejores amigos! ¡Tú andas con él sabiendo que es el ex de tu mejor amigo! —Ella volteó a la cámara con complicidad — Amigo si estás viendo esto, claramente están saliendo a tus espaldas, voy a seguir leyendo, “lo que sentías por mark ya lo superaste, no?” y entonces él le contesta “Por qué estamos hablando de él, conformate con saber que él durmió en su casa y yo en la mía”. ¿Durmieron juntos? —

 

—Ayer, sí — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 

—Él chico este le puso hoy en la mañana, “soñe contigo, vas a venir a verme?” y tu novio le contesta “no sé si pueda, tengo entrenamiento de fútbol, las ganas de verte pueden seguir hasta el domingo. Resistiré” — Mark soltó una risa amarga por no gritar en medio de todo este circo.

 

—¡No puedo creerlo! —

 

Donghyuck ya no intentó acercarse a él. Aunque no entendía la actitud de Mark, tampoco podía justificarse por los mensajes. O explicarlos, que era peor.

 

—Mira amigo ya vimos que sí sigue hablando con su ex y también sigue enviando mensajes y hasta se van a ver el domingo. Y su ex no sabe que ustedes dos están juntos. Lo cual es muy extraño pero lo entiendo, si él es tu mejor amigo, es obvio que ustedes prefieren no decirle nada ¿Quieres que busque otro nombre?  —

 

—Mmmm… Hayoung — dijo después de estar en silencio durante un rato.

 

—Muy bien… aquí dice “¿Te fuiste con Mark anoche? ¡Estás saltando de un precipicio!” y entonces, tu novio le contesta “Sólo me acompañó a casa, no te hagas ilusiones” y el otro chico le contesta “Él que se hace ilusiones eres tú, Mark no te conviene y lo sabes” por lo que leo, es un problema muy grande que ustedes estén juntos para mucha gente ¿o me equivoco? —les preguntó a ambos.

 

—Es que es complicado — contestó Donghyuck.

 

—¿Por qué este chico le está diciendo que no le convienes? ¿Lo has lastimado mucho o qué? — Preguntó ella.

 

—No lo he lastimado pero sus amigos piensan que no soy bueno para él... porque, hace unos años él de verdad estaba enamorado de Yukhei y Yukhei de él, eran como la pareja perfecta de la universidad  —

 

—Ahhh ya entiendo — confesó ella. —A ver luego, aquí Donghyuck le contesta que “Ya sé, no tienes que recordarlo cada cinco minutos, sólo es sexo, no hay sentimientos, no pasa nada” uhhh bueno con él no te engaña. ¿él es es tu mejor amigo? —

 

Donghyuck dijo que sí.

 

—Sí le contesta “¿sólo es sexo? ¿en serio? ¿no es la tercera vez en el mes? deberías confesarle que estás enam…” —Donghyuck le interrumpió.

 

—¡Dame mi celular por favor! ¡Esto no! — contestó avergonzado — ¡Te explicó luego, lo juro, tiene una lógica! — le dijo mirando a Mark quien aún seguía repitiendo esa última línea en su mente.

 

—Por eso querías que lo revisará, porque es su mejor amigo… bastante inteligente amigo, felicidades — dijo hacía Mark — Muy bien, entonces pues, ya vimos que sigue viendo a su ex novio pero le gustas  — luego ella, le regresó su teléfono a Donghyuck y le entregó el dinero. —¡Ahora sigues tú amigo! ¡Dame tu celular! — le dijo.

 

Mark le ofreció su android  —sólo aceptó que me revises los mensajes —

 

Pero esta vez Donghyuck salió a la defensiva —No, también facebook y fotos, por favor —

 

—Muy bien… vamos a ver… ¿Quién es Jaemin? — preguntó ella mirando con mucho cuidado las fotos —¿Quién es Renjun? — Ella le mostró a Donghyuck la conversación —Tienen un grupo los tres, donde se mandan fotos tuyas ¿lo sabías? —

 

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza, cruzando de brazos, esperando una explicación. 

 

—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿tus mejores amigos? ¿Por qué les mandas fotos de él? —

 

Donghyuck también quería saber bastante confundido.

 

—Mira envió seis fotos en diferentes días, en todas estas dormido ¿si eres tú? — corroboró ella, Donghyuck dijo que si con la cabeza —”No puedo creerlo, ambos van a ir al infierno” dijo Jaemin, ósea que cada vez que se acuestan les mandas fotos como evidencia a tus mejores amigos? — Donghyuck en este punto no podía separar la mirada de los ojos de Mark.

 

—No… no es es lo que estás pensando… — le dijo primero a ella, pero después notó la actitud de Donghyuck y se acercó hacía él — No es por eso, es porque ellos no me creían que estábamos juntos, yo lo siento mucho —Donghyuck se apartó de él y observó únicamente el teléfono.

 

—Nunca me di cuenta que tomaste esas fotos — le dijo en voz baja.

 

—Mira… después él les dice “La próxima vez que Yukhei me diga que va a volver con Donghyuck, debería imprimirle estas fotos de regalo de cumpleaños?” — Donghyuck lo empujó muy fuerte hasta que su espalda se golpeó con un mueble.

 

—¡Mark! — gritó.

 

—Luego sus amigos se ríen y después Renjun le contesta, “No puedo creer que hagas esto como venganza porque Yukhei se le confesó primero, si te gustaba desde el principio debiste decirlo y no quedarte callado” —Ella hizo una mueca — Uhm… ¿eras el premio mayor para los dos mejores amigos? — quiso una respuesta de él.

 

—Sigue leyendo… — le pidió Mark y mirando a Donghyuck le dijo — Yo no lo hice por eso, tú lo sabes, me gustas desde que éramos niños, Yukhei se metió, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —reprochó él.

 

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza. Era mucha información para sobrellevar en un sólo día.

 

—Sí él después le contesta “No lo hago por eso, no me gusta que presuma que está con él cuando no es el único”. Bueno ya vimos que a sus mejores amigos le cuenta todo. Ahora, voy a buscar otras conversaciones… ¿Quién es jungwoo? — ella le mostró la pantalla del teléfono a Donghyuck — Le envío un corazón verde —

 

—Por que es un gran amigo — contestó Mark.

 

—¿También a ti te manda corazones verdes? — preguntó ella. Donghyuck negó con la cabeza. — Ese jungwoo le preguntó hace cuatro días  “¿Nos vamos a ver en el hotel de siempre? es aburrido, busquemos otro” — Donghyuck prefirió reírse que llorar. —Ya se estaban viendo en un hotel —

 

—Es que íbamos a visitar a un amigo — explicó.

 

—Hay amigo… ves… tú también eres infiel… son tal para cual los dos —

 

—¿Puedes buscar el nombre de Daniel? — preguntó Donghyuck.

 

—Sí… a ver, vamos a buscar… ¡uhm! mira — le dijo mostrando su teléfono — él le manda mensajes de hola, cómo estás y qué haces… y el otro chico, no le contesta… a ver aquí sí le contestó, “Estoy en una relación ahora, lo que pasó con nosotros, es pasado, no lo menciones”. ¿Tu sabías que salió con Daniel? —

 

—Sospechaba pero nada era seguro, ya vimos que sí —

 

—No te quejes amigo, tu hablas con tu ex también —

 

—¡No me estoy quejando!  pero el me prometió que ya no estaba con nadie —

 

—¡Y no estoy con nadie! Sigue revisando los mensajes, no vas a encontrar nada —

 

—Vamos a ver su facebook — dijo ella — Muy bien… aquí tiene pocas conversaciones, ¿quieres que revise a las mujeres también? o sólo hombres? —

 

—Mujeres también ¿Sunny? — preguntó.

 

—Ahh.. ella fue la primera que me salió, mirá… también le envía corazones verdes ¿te gusta el color verde amigo? —

 

—Sí — dijo Mark —me recuerdan al pasto —

 

—¡Que romántico! — dijo ella con sarcasmo — Mira las conversaciones que tiene con Sunny es para verse en un bar, pero ella le dice que porqué se fue temprano, él le dijo que porque tenía sueño, aquí está claro que ella quiere con él y tu novio, no le dice que no quiere pero tampoco que sí… ¿quieres que la bloquee por ti? —

 

Donghyuck miró a Mark con una tímida sonrisa. Él no tenía derecho nada.

 

—No, está bien, él sabe porque lo hace —

 

—¡Hazlo! ¡Elimina su nombre por favor! —le pidió Mark.

 

—Listo está eliminada, está zulipanta. A ver ahora… ¿no hemos visto sus fotos? ¡Se me había olvidado el dinero! ¡Amigo llevas quinientos! ¡Vas a salir millonario de aquí! —Mark la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

 

—¿Es todo en facebook? — preguntó Donghyuck confundido.

 

—Sí… no había nada… sus búsquedas son sus mejores amigos, luego te busca a ti, te tiene en búsquedas recientes, y también a alguien llamado Jeno, que es tu compañero de habitación —

 

—En las fotos… —

 

—No espera... puedes ir a los mensajes, con Yukhei… —

 

—Sí… vamos  a buscar… mira hablan de “hola, cómo estás?” “muy bien y tú” pero supongo que quieres saber si hablan de ti ¿verdad? — Donghyuck asintió. —Aquí está tu nombre amigo… “¿Por que tienes que llevar a mi novio a su casa?” y entonces Mark, le contestó “Estaba muy borracho Yukhei. Estaba también Jeno. Ya sabes que él es como un hermano para mi”— la conductora miró a la cámara con una risa divertida — ¿HERMANO? ¡Amigo, en serio, Yukhei,  si estás viendo este programa, estos dos… de hermanos no tienen nada”, si yo te enseñará los mensajes que se mandan —

 

—¿Por qué dice que soy su novio? ¿De qué fecha es este mensaje? —

 

—Hace dos semanas —

 

—Yo también no sé porque te dice así — contestó Mark, esperando recibir de nuevo su celular.

 

—¡Ahora si las fotos! — dijo emocionada — ¡Amigo! ¿A ti te manda estas fotos tan provocadoras? mira aquí está acostado enseñado su abdomen y luego, en este foto, la posición que tiene se ve su… ¿por qué te tomas estas fotos? ¿o mejor dicho... para quién? — preguntó ella.

 

—Se las mandó a él — dijo rápidamente.

 

—¿Es cierto? — preguntó ella dejando que el menor viera también la sesión de fotos de su novio en su celular.

 

—Esa frente al espejo no me la has mandado — confesó, riendo. —¿Se las mandaste a jungwoo, verdad? —

 

—¡Amigo tu tienes en tu celular fotos con tu ex! él no tiene ninguna con otro chico más que contigo… — le dijo ella.

 

—No creo eso… busca mejor,  las debe tener en carpetas con contraseña o algo así —

 

—¡No tengo! — gritó Mark, molesto por la falta de confianza.

 

—¡Ahh ya las encontré! — ella comenzó a deslizar su dedo — Mira… ¿Quién es él? ¿eres tú? — ella intentó voltear el teléfono, girar su posición para encontrar alguna forma.

 

—¡Es jungwoo! — le dijo Donghyuck, lo bastante enojado como para mirar su teléfono.

 

—Pero las pasó porque quería una segunda opinión —

 

—¿Segunda opinión? ¿De qué? — reprochó Donghyuck con los brazos cruzados. —A eso van al hotel, a tomarse fotos, yo sabía que no podía confiar en ti —

 

—¿Y yo si puedo confiar en ti? — retrucó Mark.

 

—A ver amigos… ambos son infieles, tú con tu ex — le dijo a Donghyuck — y tú… con este chico, ¿practican algún deporte? se ve que están al aire libre, mira —

 

—Escalamos juntos — contesta Mark. —Es un entrenador de un gimnasio —

 

—Se va con él a la montaña por días —agregó Donghyuck, al tema que al parecer sí le importaba más de lo que quería.

 

—Uhh… pues la próxima vez que  se vaya a la montaña tú aprovechas a visitar las playas con tu ex ¿estoy dando buenas ideas?—Donghyuck ni siquiera contestó esto. —Ya viste las fotos, aquí vemos… mira el otro chico posa para él y tú novio… —

 

—No es mi novio — le aclaró Donghyuck.

 

—Y el chico… de aquí a mi lado, le toma las fotos… — aclara ella. —¿Quieres ver más cosas, amigo? — le pregunta a Donghyuck —¿No hemos visto sus videos? ¿Qué quieres ver primero, el historial de llamadas o videos? —

 

—Videos — contestó él.

 

—Muy bien… a ver… vamos a ver… —Ella guardó el teléfono para sí misma—¿Quieres ver o no quieres ver? aquí encontré un video de él en un bar grabado a otros hombres —

 

—Quiero verlo —confesó un tanto avergonzado.

 

—Apareces tú — contestó Mark — fue en tu cumpleaños pasado ¿te acuerdas? —

 

—¿Por qué grabaste ese video? — preguntó Donghyuck confundido.

 

—Estabas bailando arriba de la mesa la canción de baby shark… ese video vale oro —

 

Ella comenzó a reproducir el video. Donghyuck pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos y luego verse, mientras recordaba cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ese día se habían besado, la primera vez en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

 

—No iba a dejar que vivieras tranquilo, después de esto… — confesó con una sonrisa.

 

—A ver amigos… Donghyuck ¿Tú quieres saber si tiene o no tiene vídeos con jungwoo o con otro chico, verdad? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el momento que había surgido en ambos.

 

—Sí —

 

—Dejame buscar… mientras buscó sigan hablando —

 

—Jungwoo pero me gusta y he salido con él un par de veces, es verdad, pero… tú me encantas, la razón por la cual seguía contestando sus mensajes es porque sabía que lo que teníamos en algún momento se iba a terminar, siempre hablas de que no quieres una relación, de que hay cosas más importantes… yo… solo estaba cuidándome de lo que siento por ti  —Donghyuck miró a la cámara y luego miró a Mark, incrédulo que esas palabras hubieran salido en ese momento.

 

—No encontré videos amigo— dijo ella — ¡Tiene capturas de pantalla de conversaciones contigo! Mira… la última que tiene es de hace unas horas —

 

Donghyuck miró el teléfono.

 

Exactamente, Mark había guardado la conversación donde él había puesto “También tengo ganas de verte” y una carita triste.

 

—Aquí tienes tu teléfono amigo, y tu dinero… ¡ambos son infieles! ¿Por qué son así amigos? ¿porque se quieren y están con otras personas cuando pueden estar juntos? — dijo ella a manera de conclusión. 

 

—Gracias por todo, fue divertido  — le dijo Donghyuck. 

 

—¡De nada! — ella emocionada, siguió hablando a la cámara, dejando atrás a la pareja de infieles — Eso ha sido todo por el video de hoy, continuó en mi búsqueda de parejas que prueben la fidelidad, recuerden suscribirse a mi página, para quienes no me conocen, yo soy, Lizbeth…  hasta la próxima amigos —

 

—¡corte! —  gritó la rubia, quien de pronto volvió a saludarles nuevamente —¡hey chicos, antes de que se vayan, el vídeo será publicado en internet, ¿no tienen problemas con eso, verdad? —

 

Donghyuck y Mark estaban ocupados para contestarle, en medio de un beso como cuando los había encontrado la primera vez pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta vez no se separaron, al escucharla. 

 

—¡Amigo déjalo respirar! — les dijo ella, divertida, intentando separar a ambos por los hombros  —¡Amigo, entonces sí es tu novio! —  Donghyuck se separó del beso para mirarla, todavía estaban abrazados y Mark escondió su rostro en su cuello.

 

—Amiga… ya hiciste tu video, tengo que volver a la universidad pronto, estamos con un asunto importante aquí  —Donghyuck se apretó un poco más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Mark para dejarle en claro que las acciones valían más que mil palabras, que necesitaba irse para poder continuar. 

 

—¡Esta bien amigos! ¡Ya me voy! —dijo ella, caminando con su equipo de cámaras y sus seguidores, hacia la otra avenida, donde había más parejas. 

 

Y es que Donghyuck conocía lo suficiente a Mark como para saber que necesitaban más privacidad para que continuara haciendo maravillas con su lengua. Besó sus labios como una ráfaga. Uno tras otro. Para provocarlo. Porque Mark tenía esa debilidad por los besos cortos, los que te dejaban con ganas de más. 

Donghyuck se tuvo que mover un poco en el abrazo, porque Mark lo estaba apretando muy fuerte, como si quisiera que ambos cuerpos se fundieran en uno. Hacía tanto calor pero aún así se sentía muy bien con la cercanía, con las formas de su cuerpo, con los huesos y los gestos de su casi (pero no aún) futuro novio. 

 

—¿Te puedo morder los labios? — preguntó Donghyuck de un momento a otro, con una sonrisa inocente. 

 

Mark dijo que sí con la cabeza.

 

Provocó que Donghyuck soltará una carcajada ruidosa y divertida. Porque mierda, no que no. Mark no pudo contra la imagen fresca y brillante ni tampoco con el sonido de su risa. Cortó la distancia y se acercó hacía él en modo espera.

 

Donghyuck empezó con una mordida en su labio inferior para estirar la piel y saborear. El corazón de Mark se rompió en mi pedazos y volvió a reorganizarse dentro de su pecho con esos movimientos. Su única reacción, fue abrir más la boca para que Donghyuck entrará, luego lo empujó  una vez más contra la pared para que tuviera confianza y le mordiera más piel.

 

—Tengo que volver,  ya… es suficiente — confesó Donghyuck, con una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha en el rostro. 

 

—Antes de que te vayas, dime una cosa… ¿valió la pena? —

 

—Tú siempre vales la pena — confesó.

 

Mark sonrió emocionado antes de murmurar un —Entonces dame una oportunidad —

 

Donghyuck ya se iba pero volvió hacía él para abrazarlo de nuevo y sentirlo piel con piel un poco más, luego levantó la cabeza y besó su labios pero sólo un segundo para no distraerse. Lo miró a los ojos y se perdió como un minuto enteró en ellos. 

 

—Bueno — Aprovechó la posición para dejar otro beso corto.

 

Mientras que ahí, entre el ruido de la ciudad, los autos y sus respiraciones agitadas, escucharon a lo lejos la voz de una rubia diciendo “Hola, amigos ustedes son pareja?”.

 

La voz los tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se les escapará una risa juntos y cara a cara, se volvieron a sonreír, con esa expresión de arrepentimiento que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, ¿qué acabamos de hacer? esto estará en internet. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No está limpio, mañana lo arreglo, si hay un error de gramática, redacción, etc. Sólo fue una noche de inspiración... les recomiendo ver uno de los vídeos de exponiendo infieles para entender esta historia. Perdón. Perdón. y Mil veces perdón. snfjsdngjifsd


End file.
